Morning Coffee
by Katie Yuy
Summary: Short and simple one shot. Relena goes missing and Duo panics.


Duo, half asleep, was slowly making his way off the elevator. Letting out a loud yawn, he looked for Relena's room number.

Relena had invited Heero, himself, and Hilde, to come with her on what she called, a "work vacation". All she had to do was give one public speech and the exotic resort would pay for an all inclusive, weeklong vacation for 'Vice Foreign Minister Darlin' and all of her guest.

It was the morning of her speech and Relena asked Duo to be her 'wake-up call' and escort to give Heero a little break from playing bodyguard all the time. Hilde automatically accepted the temporary job for him. _We're getting a free vacation, it's the least you could do_, she said.

"Psh, she wasn't the one that had to get up at the butt crack of dawn."

Letting out another loud yawn, he finally got to her room around 6 and he knocked… and knocked….. and knocked some more.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that doesn't want to get up." He smiled and after a few more minutes, he decided to pick the lock.

"Lena! Wake up, sunshine!" Walking into the huge suite, he looked around. It was quiet, too quiet.

"Lena? You okay?" He walked to the bedrooms sliding door and tapped on it.

"I hope you're decent, cause I'm coming in." Pushing the door aside, instant worry started coursing through his veins. The bed was still made meaning she hadn't been there all night. He checked the bathroom and saw the towels were still neatly folded, waiting to be used.

He immediately called Heero's cell phone while checking the door and all the windows for force entry but there were no indications of any disturbances in her hotel room.

"You've reached agent Yuy. Leave a message." He quickly snapped his phone shut.

"Damn it, Heero. Why won't you answer?" Clearing the room, Duo tried to keep himself calm and steady his breathing as he walked out of her room and briskly through the hallways of the 5 star hotel they were all staying at. He ran a hand down his face trying to figure out HOW he was going to tell Mr.' Perfect Soldier' that Relena was missing.

It was now 6:15 am and panic had fully set in. Reaching Heero's door, Duo balled up his fist and pounded several times on the door practically rattling the wall. After what seemed like eternity, the door slowly swung open.

"Hn?"

Without waiting for a proper invitation Duo pushed past the door.

"Please, Duo, do come in." Heero said sarcastically. Closing the door, Heero slowly made his way over the suites little kitchenette and started making coffee. He pulled out two mugs and set them on the counter.

Duo started pacing the room trying to get his thoughts together. Heero and Relena weren't a couple and after years of friendship, probably never would be but they were still pretty close and Heero was VERY protective of her.

"Duo, what's going on? You better have a damn good reason for getting me out of bed this early. You do remember we are on vacation, right?" Putting some sugar in one of the cups and getting out the cream, he kept his back to Duo, trying to ignore the pacing.

"Heero, man, I'm freaking out. I don't know how to tell you this but, Relena is missing!"

Heero froze for a second and didn't make a sound.

"Hello? Did you hear me? I was just at her room and she isn't there and looks like she hasn't been there all night!"

Heero slowly reached for the coffee pot and poured the coffee into the awaiting cups. He picked up both cups and turned around to face Duo with one cup already to his lips.

"What the hell is with the coffee, man? I don't want any flipping coffee! SCREW THE COFFEE! Relena is MISSING as in NOT where she should be, disappeared, gone, VANISHED!"

"The coffee isn't for you, Duo."

"What? Have you finally lost your mind? I'm trying to tell you…."

"Good morning, Duo" Turning to a familiar, feminine voice, Duo saw her. Relena's hair was completely disheveled and she was wearing nothing but a bed sheet wrapped around her like a toga. She smiled at him and walked across the room to Heero.

"Good morning, Heero." She said sweetly as he handed her the mug and slipped and arm around her waist, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"Morning."

"Thank you for the coffee. I'm going to go use your shower. See you later, Duo." Holding on to the sheet tightly, she made her way back to the bedroom with her steaming mug in hand. Stopping for a moment, she turned back to Duo.

"Oh, by the way, they rescheduled my speech for later in the week. I left a note for the front desk to call you before you got out of bed this morning but I guess you were already out the door. Sorry about that."

For the first time ever, he was silent. Duo Maxwell couldn't think of anything to say. Concern flashed across Relena's face as she looked at Duo's shocked and slightly 'twitchy' demeanor. Turning towards Heero and silently asking what they should do, he nodded to her that he would take care of it. Nodding back she left into the bedroom, sliding the door shut behind her.

Hiding a slight smirk, Heero put down his coffee and walked towards Duo.

"Was there anything else you wanted…"

"NOPE! I'm good. I uh… yup…. um…. yeah." Shaking off the shock quickly, Duo smacked Heero playfully on the back and turn towards the door, grinning ear to ear.

"Carry on, Buddy." Giving a mock salute, Duo opened the door and let it close behind him.

Heading back toward his and Hilde's room, still wearing his famous, childish grin, he thought… _Hilde is never going to believe this._


End file.
